


Ride

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls with different personalities are brought together by a unique circumstance. They mutually decide they need to get away. Get away and run for their problems. If only for a summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this project has been my baby for the past month and a half or so. It is a basic story version based off of weissrabbit's road trip AU which she created back in 2014. I do have her permission to do this for she has extensively helped me out with this in terms of story line and how stuff goes down. I can not thank her enough.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Any real locations used are used in a fictionalized manner.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Blake always enjoyed her times in the library, it was one of the few places she could be in absolute peace. No one really bothered her when she was here, and it also meant she always had something to read. The perfect setting for someone who loved the quiet as much as herself. Saturday nights were the quietest nights too. Most of the residents of Milford would be out at a party or a sporting event. Which meant nobody would really be around, and that made it all the more enjoyable. Nobody ever came in this late at night, and the only reason the library was even open this late at night was because the owner and librarian lived in the small apartment on the floor above. That was what she really liked about the small town. With its low population, it made it easy to hide away from people and enjoy her free time.

Blake let out a content sigh as she turned the page of her book. As she was about halfway down the page, when she heard the door of the library open rather loudly. Instinctively, she peeked up over the top of her book to see a blonde girl stumble her way through the door.

"Wow," the girl whispered rather loudly as she stumbled over to the front desk. "They didn't even card me. That's fuckin' hella awesome!"

Blake let out a slightly irritated sigh this time around. It was Yang. Blake knew of the girl but didn't actually know the blonde. The girl who was always happy, excessively so. The girl who was friends with everybody and anybody. She remembered that Yang has tried to talk to her a few times, but Blake flat out ignored the girl. After a few more attempts, apparently Yang got the message and stopped trying to talk to Blake. She didn't really see the need to be friends with the loud, obnoxious cheerleader, or with anybody for that matter. Blake prefered to keep to herself mostly. Only occasionally actually having a full fledged conversation with her foster parents. Blake looked back up when she heard the groan of the librarian.

"This is not a bar. We don't serve drinks," the librarian, Gustavo, Blake thought his name was, tried to reason with the intoxicated girl. "Try the bar down the road."

"They already turned me away," Yang tried to argue back, slurring every other word.

"Well maybe that's because you look like you're sixteen."

"Seventeen," she corrected.

"Exactly my point!" Gustavo said throwing his hands into the air. He ran a hand over his face as he let out another groan. "Look, I'm about to close up. So you're gonna have to get out anyway."

"But," Yang began as tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't know how to get home," She whined as she wiped her tears away.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. He did not need to be dealing with a drunk crying teenager right now. He just wanted to go upstairs, sit on his couch, and watch reruns of the A Team.

"That's not my problem. Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you got drunk. Now get out," he said sternly. Yang wiped more of her tears away as she turned and stumbled back out the door, eliciting another groan from the librarian.

Blake took this as her cue to pack up and walk back home. She slipped her book into her bag and stretched as she stood up, feeling her muscles begin to wake back up after hours of sitting. She picked her bag up off the floor and headed outside. It was already night time and the street lamps were on, illuminating the darkened streets. The warm late May air felt good as she stepped outside. It was easy to tell it was almost summer. She was about to turn and begin walking back to her house but stopped as she saw Yang sitting there on the curb.

Almost as if she could sense Blake standing behind her, Yang turned her head and looked up to the raven haired girl. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before speaking. "Do you know where I left my car?"

Blake looked at the girl confused. Why would Blake know where this idiot left her own car. "Why would I know where you left your…" Blake paused as another thought came to mind. This girl is obviously drunk. Not just drunk, flat out shit faced. Was she really thinking of driving home in her current condition? "Wait. Hold up a second. Are you really thinking of driving? You're incredibly intoxicated."

Yang began to frown as she looked down into the street. "No," she stated simply, causing Blake to cock an eyebrow. "I was just going to sleep in the back."

The face she made when she said that she was going to sleep in her car made something spark inside of Blake. "God damn it." Blake whispered to herself. She had to help the girl now. Her conscious couldn't let her leave the drunk girl here on the curb all night. "Come on. Let me help you find it. I'll drive you back to your house."

Yang lept up from the curb with a bright smile on her face. She wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Right! This way then," She said as she began to march off down the street. Blake let out a sigh as she moved to follow Yang.

After a few minutes of walking Yang stopped in the middle of an intersection in one of the neighborhoods, looking around confused. Blake walked up behind Yang. "Lost?" Yang just nodded in response. "Alright. I'm guessing you were at a party." Yang nodded again. "Who's house was the party at?"

"It was at Melissa Carvalho's house." Yang said slurring Melissa's last name horribly.

Luckily Blake knew the relative location of the girl's house. Another one of the pros of living in a small town like Milford. "Alright, follow me then," Blake said as she motioned for Yang to follow. The walk was almost entirely silent aside from the sound of a distant dog bark or a passing car. Throughout though, Blake kept a close eye on Yang. Making sure she didn't fall over and crack her head off the curb. Soon Yang begin to whistle a tune that Blake could not place. It sounded familiar enough.

When they began to approach the house they were looking for, Blake was annoyed to see that there was no party going on. No cars parked in the street. No drunken teenagers. No music. She looked to Yang who wore a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Yang, where's the party? Where's your car?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Yang stared blankly down the street for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter, slightly startling her introvert counterpart. As the laughter continued Blake became visibly more annoyed with the drunk girl. She yelled Yang's name, causing the girl to calm down. "That's right." Yang let out another small laugh. "It's at her boyfriend, Robbie's house."

Blake wanted to hit the drunk girl. She bit back her anger though. She didn't want to snap on the drunk girl and possible cause her to start crying again. She didn't want to have to deal with that. The most annoying part was that the house in question was on the complete other side of town. Back where they started. Blake began to rub her temples as she looked to the drunk girl who had a dumb smile plastered across her face. Letting out another sigh, Blake began to walk. "Come on."

When they finally make it across town, the duo manages to find Yang's car rather quickly. Yang begins to stumble up to the driver side door before being stopped by Blake. "No no no. Gimmie your keys and get into the passenger seat." Yang lets out a huff as she hands the keys over to Blake and stalks around to the other side and gets in. As Blake gets in she looks over to her passenger who already seems to be over the fact that she had to give up her keys. "Alright. Where do you live Yang?"

The blonde lets out a small laugh before responding. "In a house." Yang then burst into a fit of laughter as if what she just said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yang." She said with a stern tone.

"Just drive. I'll tell you." Reluctantly, Blake started the car and began to drive. As they drove the raven haired girl continued to try and coax the directions out of Yang, but the girl refused to tell her. "I don't wanna go home."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Then where do you want to go?"

Yang didn't respond at first. Instead she relaxed into her seat and looked out her window. She was seemingly mesmerized by the passing street lamps. Yang took in a deep breath, causing Blake to look over to her. "I wanna go far away," she said sullenly.

Blake was startled for a second this was different from anything else she's seen all night from the blonde girl. It seemed as though she was being serious. "Yang?"

Yang looked over to the the driver. "The ocean. I've never been to the ocean," She said with a soft smile. "I've always wanted to."

The way she said it caused Blake to actually smile. For the first time this night, the drunken girl was being completely serious. But seeing as she needed to get Yang home, Blake decided to use this opportunity to her advantage. "Well you can't go there without your swimsuit."

Yang's eyes lit up upon hearing the girl's response. "You're right!" She yelled excitedly, going back to her previous peppy attitude. "It's in my closet."

"Well that's at your house, and I don't know where that is."

With that, Yang gave the girl directions to her house. They arrived at her house within minutes and pulled into the driveway. All the lights in the house were off, indicated that all the current residents were already in bed. "And here we are," she says looking over to Yang to find her just staring up at the house. "You gonna go in?" Blake said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I don't wanna go in like this. I'll piss my dad off." Yang said nonchalantly. Blake shrugs it off as drunk Yang being drunk Yang and gets out of the car. As she begins to walk away she hears the sound of Yang falling out of the car and turns around to watch the girl stumble to her feet. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Blake gives Yang a confused look. "Uh, I live near the library so I walked. I gotta go home."

"No," Yang shouted as she stumbled her way over to Blake. She grabbed Blake by her hoodie and pulled her close to her face. "It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine, really," Blake tries to argue back, pushing the blonde off of her.

"No. It is way too late and way too dangerous."

After a few more minute of Yang arguing, Blake finally gave in not wanting to argue anymore with this drunk idiot. "Fine get in. You can stay at my place then so you can leave tomorrow morning with your car." Yang happily agreed with this and got back into the car. It also worked in her favor anyway since she told her dad she was staying over at another friends house anyway. Blake got back in the driver's seat shortly after and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading to her own house.

Once they arrived at Blake's house, she pulls into her driveway and turned the vehicle off. She moved to get out of the car but is stopped when she felt Yang's foot kick her in the shoulder. She looks over to see Yang climbing into the back of the car and sprawl out across the back seat, cocking an eyebrow at the girl again. "What are you doing? Aren't you staying at my house?"

Yang smiles up the the girl happily. "No… This is where the trash belongs. In my back seat. It's where I'll be taken out," Yang said with a sense of pride.

Blake just blinked and opened her mouth. Closing it when she couldn't find the words. Did she just call herself trash? Was she proud about that? "Are… are you sure?"

Yang gives Blake a wink. "Yeah. I'm gonna sleep here. I'll be fine."

Letting out yet another sigh, Blake agreed. "Okay."

Yang gave her a reassuring smile as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. "Night," she said

with a yawn.

With that Blake closed the door and began walking up to her house, glancing over her shoulder one last time at Yang's car. She'd be all right. She was Yang after all.

XxxxXxxxX

Yang was jolted awake from her sleep the next morning by what sounded like two gunshots. She jumped up letting out a holler. "This is it!" she thinks, "Goodbye world!" "At least I went out with a Yang!" she yelled as she ducked forward in an attempt to possibly avoid whatever the bang was. She stayed in her position for another few seconds before realizing that she wasn't dead. Slowly she sat up and turned to see Blake standing outside the car with an annoyed expression.

"Are you done?" Blake said as Yang opened the car door.

Yang then realized that the banging gunshot noise wasn't actually a gunshot. It was Blake knocking on the window. The events of the night before suddenly came back to her. Her drunkenly stumbling into the library, crying about not knowing where her car was, and her and Blake's escapade across all of town and back. Yang's face then flushed red with embarrassment as she looked down to avoid eye contact with the girl.

Blake rolled her eyes at Yang as she shoved a bottle of water and a couple of Advil into Yang's face. "Here. So you don't crash on the way home."

Yang looked at the items in the girl's hand and gratefully took them. Her head was killing her. Felt like someone was beating her head with hammer. She popped the Advil into her mouth and quickly drank the water down. Once finished she climbed out of the back seat and smiled to Blake. "Thanks. You know, for that A-plus hospitality. Nearly gave me a freaking heart attack."

Blake could tell the blonde was hungover. After her reaction when she knocked on the window, that much was obvious. "Yeah. No problem." Blake looked back up at her house. "Now can you get out of my driveway before my parents wake up? Don't need them to freak out because some random hungover girl is here."

Yang nodded slowly, for if she nodded any faster it might make the throbbing in her head worse than it already was. She then got into the driver's seat of her car and started it. "Thanks again," She said before she pulled out of the driveway and headed for home.

XxxxXxxxX

Monday came much faster than Yang would've hoped, but she guessed it beat staying at home with her dad who just so happened to be angry with her. Apparently he called the house of the friend that Yang said she would be staying at because Yang wouldn't answer her phone and he needed to tell her something. That phone call led to him finding out that his daughter wasn't even there. She hadn't even stopped there at all. As a result Yang lost her car privileges for the next few weeks, meaning she had to walk or ride the bus to school. Yang cursed under her breath as she walked out the cafeteria doors and out into the courtyard of Beacon High, lunch in hand. She walked over and took a seat at the table with her usual group of friends.

"What happened to you at the party on Saturday, Yang?" one of the girls at the table asked.

Yang looked up from picking at her mashed potatoes. "Hmm?"

"Like you just disappeared."

"Oh that," Yang said with a chuckle. "Went for a walk," She answered with a shrug. Yang's thoughts went back to that night and how much she probably burdened Blake. "I should probably apologize for that," Yang thought as she let out a sigh. "Hey I got something I need to do." Yang then rose from her seat and went to go find Blake. On a hunch, she decided to check the school's library. Entering the library, Yang began to scan for the raven haired girl.

She smiled when she spotted who she was looking for, sure enough with her nose shoved in a book. Without any hesitation, Yang made her way over to the girl. "Hey."

Blake looked up from the book to see Yang standing over her. "Uh… Hi?" Blake said with a confused look. What could Yang possibly want now?

Yang shifted her weight to her right leg and she ran a hand through her long golden mane. "So I wanted to say sorry for Saturday."

Blake was actually surprised. She never really expected Yang to apologize for Saturday. She more or less just expected the cheerleader to sweep it under the rug and never speak to her. Not that Blake really would've minded. She wasn't really expecting a friendship to spawn after one night of watching a drunken girl stumble around all of Milford in the middle of the night. "It's fine." Blake stated simply.

"Do you think that maybe you could forget it. Like everything I did and said?" Yang said looking warily. "I wasn't in the right state of mind. It wasn't me."

"Yeah sure. No problem," Blake said as she looked back down to her book. She quickly realized that the blonde girl was still standing there. She let out a sigh as she looked back up. "What?"

"This is like the longest we've ever had sustained conversion since I've met you."

"What about Saturday?"

"That," Yang began as she pointed an accusatory finger at the girl. "Does not count. I said to forget about Saturday."

"Either way, I don't know you. You don't know me. We just go to the same the school and have a few classes together."

"Ah ha!" Yang crossed her arms. "That makes us classmates, which means I know of your existence. So ha, Belladonna."

"This obnoxious little…" Blake's thought was interrupted when she noticed the left side of Yang's mouth quirk up into a lopsided grin. Something about that grin completely shut down all of Blake's thought process, causing her to have look to away and blink a few times to regain her composure. Blake rolled her eyes as she looked back to Yang. "Look, I'm not interested in being friends."

"But I am," Yang retorts, still grinning.

Friends. Blake thought about the word for a minute. Would it really be that bad? She did apologize for the crap she put Blake through on Saturday. Blake took in a deep breath, slowly letting it back out. "Why would she want to be friends with me? I'm nothing special." Blake thought about it for another moment. "Do you ever stop being so annoying?"

Yang's grin faltered a bit, but she managed to keep it up. She managed to shrug in response to the question. "Do you wanna hang out after school?" Yang asked not really expecting much. She didn't want to really force the girl into anything but Yang figured she'd let Blake know the option was very much open.

Blake looked down, sighing in annoyance, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit flattered. Nobody has ever tried this hard to talk to her. Not even her own foster parents. They kind of just stopped bothering her when they realized she wasn't going to talk to them that much. Most people acted that way with her. But then here was Yang, trying her damndest. It would give her something else to do other than hole up in the library by herself again after school. When she finally looked back up, Yang was still standing there with that stupid grin spread across her face. "Fine," She said reluctantly. "We'll hang out after school."

Yang's grin spread into one of the brightest smiles Blake had ever seen as she let out a squeal of excitement. "You won't regret this Blake," She said with a thumbs up. 'We'll meet out front after school. What do ya say?"

Blake couldn't help but smirk at the girl's excitement. "Alright. Sounds fine with me."

A bell then began to ring over the school's speaker system notifying the students that the lunch period was now over. Yang bid Blake a farewell and a promise to see her after school before she ran off for her next class. Blake watched the girl as she jogged off leaving her in the silence of the school library, smirk still splayed across her lips.

XxxxXxxxX

The ride to the ice cream shop after school was a rather silent one. Neither of the two really knowing what to talk about. Now walking over to table with their ice cream in hand Blake finally broke the silence. "So why couldn't you drive here yourself?" Blake asked, genuinely curious.

"Dad took my keys." Yang said with a shrug.

"Well you were gonna drive drunk."

"I didn't. I was planning on hobo sleeping in it."

"Hobo sleep?" Blake cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know what I mean." Yang said taking a bite of her ice cream.

They sat there in the silence for a few minutes. Yang didn't really know what to talk about with Blake. She was actually nervous, which was strange for the blonde. Normally she never had this issue. She could always find something to talk about with anyone. She blamed it on the fact that Blake had seen her when most vulnerable. She could barely look the raven haired girl in the eyes. "So. Uh… Have you seen any good movies lately?" Yang said grabbing the first thought that popped into her head.

Blake just shrugged. "I watched that new Sandler movie. It wasn't good by any means."

"Oh. Yeah, it was pretty shitty," Yang said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah," Blake said not really knowing how to further the conversation.

Yang noticed the conversation was going nowhere and quickly changed the subject. "Did you see the fight that broke at in the halls between periods today?"

Blake let out a small chuckle. "Kinda hard to miss when it's taking up the whole hallway."

"Yeah. Mister Bradford had to come and break it up."

"I saw that."

"Yeah." Yang didn't know what else to say. It was clear the conversation was continuing to go nowhere. Yang let out a sigh. This was harder than she thought it would be. "So, uh…" Yang said attempting to try again. "You must really like books if you were at the library until close."

Blake gives a soft smile. "Yeah. I really do enjoy reading," She said as she finished her ice cream. "I like reading there because then I don't have to go home." Blake's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. In an attempt to keep the conversation going, she let a little bit more slip than she was comfortable with. "Actually nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Yang noticed Blake getting uncomfortable about what she said. It was obviously a sensitive subject. Looking Blake over, the blonde could tell Blake needed a distraction, So she decided to just talk. Anything that came to mind. Yang began telling the story about when she had to help her little sister, Ruby, with her project for robotics club. She went on about how the confounded thing was practically held together by gum and the hopes and dreams of small children and how whenever she went to touch it, the damn thing would electrocute her.

Blake never really added to the conversation, but Yang was okay with that. Instead she just sat and listened as the blonde continued to tell the story. She watched as Yang talked about the entire situation rather animatedly and found herself smiling.

Yang noticed her smiling, feeling a sense of pride in making Blake smile.

Soon though, the fun had to end. Yang still didn't want to go home. She was tired and probably as soon as she walked in the door, Ruby would ask for her help. Not that she didn't enjoy helping her sister. The small girl was just filled with so much energy it was very draining to keep the girl focused. She'd honestly rather just lay down and relax. Yang didn't really talk much on the ride home. Choosing to use the silence to relax before she had to go be a big sister.

Yang slowly got out of Blake's car once they arrived at her house. Before closing the door Yang poked her head back in the car. "I have cheerleading practice tomorrow but we should totally hang out afterwards."

Blake paused to think about it for a moment. If today was anything to base it off of, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah, sure. Just meet me at the library."

Yang smiled and nodded in acceptance as she closed the car door, saying goodbye. Once the red Pontiac was out of sight, her smile dropped. She was honestly exhausted. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and put on a smile, walking up to her house.

XxxxXxxxX

Blake actually spent every day after school for the next two weeks with Yang. It was an excuse to not be home. She actually found that she genuinely enjoyed Yang's company, even if she was still obnoxious. Blake still didn't talk too much, but Yang seemed to be fine with it. Maybe she learned it was just how Blake was.

School had just let out for the summer, and the duo found themselves at a diner on the other side of town. Yang was talking on and on about how her final exams went in her classes, saying how difficult her advanced placement classes were. Blake was surprised to find that the blonde was actually in a few advanced placement classes. She never pegged Yang as an intellectual, but - as it turns out - Yang was actually on honor roll.

Blake turned her head to look out the window of the diner. She was actually dreading the summer. It would mean she would need to find a summer job. Actually interact with people. She would also have to find other excuses to be out of the house. Yang had stopped talking to her by this point and Blake decided to actually try and start a conversation for once. "So. What do you have planned for the summer?"

Yang began to spout off about how she has all these invites to parties, bonfires, and what not. Her smile seemed to falter a bit as she continued to talk on about it, eventually sinking back into her seat as her smile faded. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it all. I'm also going to have to take care of Ruby while Dad is at work." Yang let out a sigh. "It's sometimes a bit too much."

One thing that Blake picked up from the blondes ramblings was that it seemed as though she had too many people she was trying to please. It almost seemed that she didn't even want to go to these parties. Almost like she sometimes wanted to be left alone, but in all the times stories like such have come up Yang does them. Just so the people asking will be happy. Her mind began to drift off as she thought more about this upcoming summer. They both seemed to be doing things they didn't particularly want to do. Her mind then drifted to what Yang said that Saturday night that sparked this unexpected friendship. "I wanna go far away." Far away. Huh? That actually didn't sound half bad right now. "I wish we could just run away." Blake didn't even realize she had said the words as she frowned.

Yang was taking a drink of her soda when she heard Blake's words, causing her to look at the girl. Yang could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her frown. She had been working so hard and the girl had actually been smiling as of recent. But that frown just killed Yang. She then thought about what Blake said. It was actually a perfect excuse to get away from here. From her friend's, her dad, Ruby. To get away from everything really. For both of them. "Then let's do it."

"Huh?" Blake looked at Yang, confusion written all over her face.

"Lets run away."

"Are you crazy Yang!?"

Yang chuckled slightly at Blake's reaction. "We're not really running away. It's not like we're gonna have our pictures on milk cartons or anything." Yang leaned forward and smiled at the girl. "We're just gonna take a road trip."

"But how?" She said still very confused about the idea.

"Look, I got quite a bit of money saved up from Christmas and birthdays. Even from a few odd jobs I've done for friends and others around town."

Blake thought about the Idea. She too had money saved up from previous summer jobs, and she hadn't really spent any of it. Thinking more heavily on it, it was perfect. It was just what she wanted. A summer away from everything. She looked back to Yang and smiled. "Alright. Let's do it."

XxxxXxxxX

A week later, with her bags packed, Blake was on her way over to Yang's house to pick her up. She was actually surprised with how easily her parents agreed to let her go on this road trip. They basically just asked who she was going with, and how long she would be. After they had that information, they told her to be safe and to call every now and again to check in. Unknown to Blake was that they only agreed because they were afraid that Blake would be gone from them forever if they said no.

Yang's father had been a bit harder to convince. He didn't fully trust Ruby on her own yet for the summer while he was working, but once he agreed he told her basically the same thing Blake's parents told her. Ruby apparently was a bit upset. Her big sister wouldn't be there for the summer, which was something she always enjoyed. She asked who Yang was going with. Yang told her it was a new friend and something she needed to do. She did feel guilty though. She was sort of using Blake as an excuse to leave. It didn't stop her from packing her bags though.

Yang was sitting on her porch with her father and Ruby behind her when Blake pulled up in her 1990 Pontiac Sunbird. Yang smiled as she looked at the old car. It was beat up, but it was still the perfect car. It looked like one you'd see in those road trip movies. She hopped up and grabbed her bags, walking over to the car as Blake popped the trunk for her. Her father and sister followed her down to the car to say their goodbyes. Once her things were in the trunk, she turned around to face her family.

Ruby lunged forward pulling Yang into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Yang!" She cried out as she tightened the hug. "Remember to Skype me."

"I'll miss you too Rubes," Yang said hugging her sister. "I will when I can. Okay?" Ruby nodded in conformation. Once she let go, Yang gave her dad a hug. "I'll be back at the end of the summer."

"Have fun Yang. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," Taiyang told his daughter.

"I will dad."

Yang let go of her dad and walked over to the passenger side door. She gave her father and sister one last wave before getting in the car.

Blake looked over to Yang and smiled. She was actually very excited for this trip. "Ready?"

Yang nodded in response and Blake put the car in drive, heading off for the interstate. "So where to first Yang?"

Yang thought for a moment. "I'm thinking north."

"No set destination, just a cardinal direction?" Blake looked to Yang with a quizzical look.

"Nah. This is an adventure Blake. Wherever the road takes us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey... Chapter 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Any real locations used are used in a fictionalized manner.
> 
> Please enjoy.

To say Blake was nervous right now would be an understatement. Yang's driving was rather erratic at best. She could not accelerate or decelerate smoothly at all, and she had a nasty habit of accelerating over the speed limit. She was beginning to regret the choice of letting the blonde drive. They were on a rather desolate stretch of US-283 at the moment, so that put her mind at ease. At least for a little while. They hadn't seen another car for miles and as it was it looked like Yang was having fun driving the old car down the road at high speeds. They had made it a surprisingly great distance away from Milford on their first day of travel. The sun had been down for about an hour now and Blake was looking at a map on her phone for the next town so the two could find a motel. "It looks like the next town is Cheyenne. It's just a couple miles down the road."

Yang nodded as she stepped off the accelerator. An upcoming town would mean the chance of police. Yang didn't want to risk a speeding ticket. The aura of the town's nightlife slowly rose into view. After the full day of travel - only occasionally stopping for gas, food, and bathroom breaks - both of the girls were rather tired. Once in the town, Yang began scanning for any sign of a motel, soon finding one on the side of the main road. She pulled into the parking lot, parking the vehicle and turning it off. Stepping out of the car, Yang let out a loud groan of pleasure as she stretched her body. "God it feels good to move. My ass was beginning to go numb."

Grabbing her things from the trunk, Blake nodded her head in agreement. It did feel good to move. They just decided to get as much distance between them and home as possible on the first day. She threw Yang her bag as she closed the trunk. "Let's head inside. I'm exhausted."

"Hey, you weren't the one driving the last half of the day," Yang said, following the raven haired girl to the front of the building.

"Yeah, but you drive like a maniac," Blake shook her head. "It was very draining to ride with you."

"Oh shut up. You were reading your erotica the whole time."

"Erotica?" The introvert gave her companion a perplexed look.

"I saw you reading Ninjas of Love," Yang said smirking. "That book is straight up erotica."

"It's not erotica. It's a romance novel," She tried argued back.

Yang let out a chuckle as she opened the door to the motel's office. "Oh please. It's a trashy smut fest with no pictures."

"Whatever."

Blake knew the blonde was right. She would just never openly admit it. Ninjas of Love did have some very adult themes to it, but Blake read it for the romance aspect of it. At least that's what she told herself.

Yang walked up to the front counter, ringing the bell as she dropped her bag to the floor. Soon, a man emerged from the back with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. Seeing two people wait, he put his sandwich down and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"Uh, we need a room for one night," Yang said, pulling out her wallet.

"Alright. For a two bed, that'll be forty two, seventy four a night." Yang smiled as she pulled out a fifty and handed it to the man. Taking the bill, the man punched in a few numbers on the register and put the bill in the drawer and giving Yang her change and room key. "Your room will be room two-fourteen. If you need anything just pick up the phone and dial one."

Yang nodded in understanding as she picked her bag up off of the floor. She turned back to Blake smiling. "That was cheaper than I expected," Yang said as she and Blake walked out the door.

"What do you expect?" She asked rhetorically. "It's a Motel Six. They aren't exactly the most classy of places."

"I just always figured it'd be more." Yang said with a shrug. "I've never had to pay for a room before. The school or my dad normally did."

"You've traveled before?"

"Only to Austin for a few times for some tournaments."

Soon enough, they came across their room. Yang used the key to unlock the door and dropped her bag in the entry way. She ran over to the bed and jumped face first into it, letting out a groan as she sank into it.

Blake slowly followed in, setting her bag next to the bed she would be claiming for the night. She watched as the blonde rolled off the bed, getting to her feet as she shrugged off her baggy Beacon High hoodie. "I'm gonna take a shower." Blake nodded in response as Yang made her way into the bathroom.

Deciding it was best to just head to sleep now, Blake began to change into her night attire. She would need her sleep for tomorrow, they still had a lot of traveling to do. True, they hadn't made any solid plans about what they specifically wanted to achieve on this trip, but the mystery of it excited Blake. This was something entirely new to her. She'd been living in Milford for as long as she could remember and had never left the state before. Now here she was, laying on a Motel Six bed in the middle of nowhere. Her only company was a girl she'd only just became friends with, if you could call them that, a few weeks ago. It was a very surreal experience, yet she still didn't regret this decision. It was still exactly what she wanted. She wanted to get away from home. Stay away from the awkward one sentence conversations she had with her parents. Blake let out a content sigh as she crawled under the covers, sleep soon over taking her.

Yang emerged out of the bathroom to a silent room, still drying her hair. She looked around the mostly dark room to find Blake already fast asleep in bed. Deciding she should probably sleep as well, Yang quietly changed and climbed into her bed. Turning off the bed side lamp, the room was enveloped in darkness. Almost immediately after laying down, Yang's mind began to race. She began thinking about several things at once. It was hard to focus on one thing, making it rather annoying. Yang decided to distract herself as she pulled out her phone, browsing her social media pages. Nothing was really spiking her interest. She let out a groan as she locked her phone, dropping her arms to her side. She hated when her mind did this to her, the random thoughts relentlessly bombarded her mind.

Eventually her mind drifted to Ruby and her friends. The guilt of using this as an excuse to get away from everyone began to swell up. The looks her friends gave her when she said she wouldn't be around for the summer. The look Ruby gave her when she learned her big sister was leaving. They all began to come back to Yang, causing the guilt to swell even more. She felt selfish. Everyone was expecting her to be around and she wasn't Instead she was…

Yang's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a whimper. She sat up and looked over to the bed beside her noticing Blake was curled up into a ball. "What the hell?" Yang thought as she heard Blake let out another small whimper. Yang was about to get out of bed and wake the girl when she started to uncurl herself and sit up. She turned to look at the blonde. "You okay there?"

Blake rubbed her eyes. "Shit, had Yang seen that?" Blake let out a sigh turning away from Yang. "Just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Yang was generally concerned about the girl. Something was telling her it was more than just a simple bad dream.

"No. I'm fine," The raven haired girl laid back down and pulled the covers up over her head. "Let's just get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," voice slightly muffled by the covers.

Yang fell back down on her back, staring at the ceiling. This time the only thoughts going through her mind were of Blake and if she was alright. She looked back over to Blake's sleeping form. "Maybe I'm just thinking too deep into this," Yang thought as she closed her eyes.

XxxxXxxxX

The pair stepped out of the office after checking out the next morning. The shimmering sun was bright in the morning sky, causing them to squint. Yang reached into her back and pulled out a pair of aviator styled sunglasses, slipping them onto her face.

Once their bags were packed into the trunk, Yang asked if she could be the first to drive today. After a short argument, Blake reluctantly agreed, handing Yang the keys. "So where to boss?" Yang said taking a seat behind the wheel.

Blake thought for a moment before pulling up a map on her phone. "Well I was thinking of stopping by a convenient store. Picking up some food and water for the road. Maybe some ice for the cooler." Blake quickly typed something else on her phone as Yang started the car. "It says there is a store right down the road from here."

After a short stop at the store, the cooler had been filled, snacks were sitting in the back seat, and Blake was waiting for Yang who was still in the store picking up a few things that caught her eyes. Soon enough though Yang opened the door and climbed into the seat with a plastic back in hand, sunglasses now resting on the top of her head. She had a big grin plastered across her face. "What'd ya grab?" Blake asked.

Her question was almost immediately answered as Yang pulled a small clear plastic box. "They had a tub in there with old cassette tapes. Figured I'd pick up a few since you don't have a CD player in this thing." Yang smiled even more as she slipped the cassette into the slot under the radio. Soon an old rock song started playing and Yang threw the case back in the bag and put the car in drive. The car lurched forward as Yang pulled them out of their parking spot on the side of the road. She then flipped her sunglasses down and relaxed into her seat.

Blake reached into the bag as she looked at the tapes Yang had purchased. "Meat Loaf. AC-DC. The Eagles. It's all classic rock."

Yang shrugged one shoulder as she continued to focus on the road. "It was pretty slim picking. Most of it was classic rock."

"I'm not really complaining." Blake began to look at the other tapes and items in the bag. She was a little confused as to why Yang also purchased a pack of permanent markers, but just chalked it up as Yang being herself. "Never pegged you as someone to listen to this kind of music."

"Are you kidding me?" Yang let out a laugh, "this is the kinda music I grew up on. My dad was always big on this kind of music. So whenever we had to go out of town to get something, this is what he'd play."

"Really?" Blake was genuinely awestruck again. The blonde had continued to surprise her.

"Yeah. I can probably sing every song on Bat Out of Hell."

Blake just nodded in response, basically telling Yang she was done talking for now. Yang then turned her full attention back to the road.

An hour or so later, Blake was really getting into her book when she noticed Yang stirring in her seat out of the corner of her eye. As they continued on, her stirring became more frequent until she began to pull the car off to the side of the road, earning her a quizzical look from her passenger. "Yang, what are you doing?" Yang took her seat belt off and reached into the back seat of the car. "Hey, Yang," She said trying to get the girls attention.

Yang ignored her still as she came back up and leaned over to open the glove box, pulling out a few napkins. "Be right back," she yelled as she opened the door, getting out and running into the ditch on the side of the road.

Blake watched the girl run into the ditch with a befuddled look on her face. Did she really just run into the ditch to use the restroom? Blake shook her head and turned her attention back to her book. A minute later she could hear Yang's feet crunching against the ground as she came walking back towards the car. Blake only looked up when she heard the crunching stop. She looked out the window to see Yang staring at a speed limit sign that was nearly falling of the post. "Yang, are you gonna get back in?"

"Not yet," she began to walk towards the sign, "I have an idea."

Blake watched as Yang started to tug on the street sign. "What the hell are you doing?" Yang ignored her as she continued to pull on the sign. Soon enough, the bolt holding the sign in place came loose, freeing the sign from the post. Yang tucked the sign under her arm as she walked back around to the driver's side of the car, getting in. "It's only day two and you're already vandalizing a street sign," Blake said with a sigh as she watched the blonde start scratching the paint off the zero on the sign.

"I like to think I'm giving it new life." She continued to scratch at the zero until she looked satisfied with her work. "Hand me one of the markers please?"

Blake reached into the bag, pulling out the requested item. "I'm sure the police will agree with you wholeheartedly," she stated, voice dripping with sarcasm, handing the blonde the marker. Yang waved her off as she uncapped the marker and began to draw on the sign. Smiling as she finished, Yang held the sign up.

"Real mature."

Yang, in her infinite wisdom decided to change the sixty on the sign to a crude sixtynine. Yang leaned into the backseat of the car, placing the sign in the back window. "There we go. Perfect."

"Yeah. Now everyone can see your crime."

Yang waved her off again as she started the car and took off down the road again. "What's the fun of a road trip if you don't break a few laws?"

"Well only if you're going to be the one calling our parents from jail then I'll be fine with it," Blake said turning her attention back to her book. She still wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing, but she decided to ignore it. Her life would be exceptionally more easy if she just chose to ignore it.

XxxxXxxxX

"Great. Just fucking wonderful!" Yang cursed loudly as she began to dig through the trunk of the car. She began to pull their things out of the trunk, Setting them on the side of the road next to the car. "This is just our luck," Yang said, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"Yang. It's just a flat tire." Blake was leaning against the side of the car with her book in hand as her companion continued to dig through the trunk. It had been about fifteen minutes ago that the two girls realized something was wrong with the car. So Yang had pulled over to the side of the road and sure enough the front driver side tire was almost flat. In the fifteen minutes that they've been here, only a handful of other cars have past by and not one of them had the decency to stop and help.

"Yeah but we're in the middle of fucking nowhere!" She said back, growing increasingly agitated. Once all the items were removed from the trunk, Yang popped off the cover of where the spare tire would be. "You've got to be kidding me." Where the spare tire was supposed to be was only an empty slot. Much to Blake's surprise, Yang didn't lose her mind. Instead she just slumped down to the ground, leaning her back against the bumper. "How do you not have a spare tire?"

"Well it is an old car, and it was bought used. Like really used," Blake answered, not prying her eyes away from the page.

"You could've told me you didn't have one."

"I didn't know."

Blake put her book down as she looked over to the blonde. She looked defeated by this. Blake could understand why. It was only their fourth day on the road and they were about halfway through Kansas at this point. They took a lot of time in some of the towns, realizing that they had all summer. Even though she was hoping to maybe make some distance today, they didn't need to rush this trip. "Look, Yang. We're in no hurry. We have until the end of August. Let's just call a tow truck or something. I thought you were supposed to be the optimist here?" Normally in a situation like this Blake would indeed be having a minor freak out. But seeing as how Yang was already doing that for her, she decided she should look at it from a logical standpoint.

"Yeah. I guess," the blonde muttered as she got to her feet. "I'll go grab my phone." Just as Yang was about to reach into the car and grab her phone, a pickup truck pulled up behind them. Yang and Blake both turned to face the truck as they watched a blonde woman step out of the cab.

"Are you girls stuck?" She asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose. The woman looked to be in her thirties if not younger and stood a whole head taller than Yang.

Yang smiled at the woman, happy that someone had finally stopped to help them. "We got a flat tire."

"That's not good." The woman looked up to the sky, forming a visor with her hand. "And on a day as hot as today." She looked back to the girls. "Get in my truck. I'll bring you to town and we can get the mechanic to tow it into his shop."

Yang happily took her up on the offer, wanting to get out of the heat. She started loading all their belongings back into the trunk. As they got in the cab of the truck, Yang took the middle seat next to the woman while Blake took the seat by the window.

"So. I'm Glynda Goodwitch," the woman began as the truck started off down the road.

"I'm Yang," the blonde said in a cheery voice. She then threw her arm around Blake's shoulders, earning her a glare from the introvert. "And this pocketful of sunshine here is Blake."

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you," Glynda smiled at the girls, chuckling slightly as Blake removed Yang's arm from around her. "What brings you out around here?"

"We're on a road trip." Blake watched as Yang returned to her former self when not just two minutes ago she was all doom and gloom.

"Oh doesn't that sound interesting. Then let me be the first to welcome you to Plainville," Glynda said as the town soon came into view. "It's just as boring as it sounds."

Blake looked out the window while Yang and Glynda continued their conversation. Driving through the town, Blake seemed to realize it was a lot like back home in Milford. It had that small town charm, but there was still something refreshing about it. She watched as people walked down the street, passing in and out of the various shops.

Soon enough, the truck pulled into a parking lot. The three got out and proceeded to walk to the front door. They could hear the sounds of power tools in the back as they walked through the door, entering a small lobby of sorts. Behind the desk sat a middle aged man with tatoos on his arms and a scruffy face perusing a magazine with a bored expression on his face. He looked up to see the three girls approaching the desk. "Hey. What can I do for you?" He asked, looking back to his magazine, uninterested.

Yang stepped forward. "Hey our car has a flat just up the road out of here and we don't have a spare tire. Could we possibly get a tow?"

He set his magazine down and looked to Yang. "Yeah I would, but my genius assistant back the damn thing over something and dropped the driveshaft out. So we don't have the truck until he fixes it." He looked back at his magazine. "Sorry."

Yang's shoulders slumped at his words. "Well do you atleast have a spare that could fit on a 1990 Pontiac Sunbird?"

Sighing, the man put his magazine down yet again and began to type on the computer. After a minute or two, he turned back to them, shrugging his shoulders. "Nope, sorry. If you leave your number with me I can call you when we get the truck working and the car pulled to the shop."

Yang's smile returned to her face. "Yeah sure." She wrote her number down on a sticky note.

The man taped the sticky note to his computer monitor. "And you said it was a 1990 Pontiac Sunbird, and it was right outside town?"

Yang nodded in response. "Yeah. East, down 3rd street. It's red." The man nodded in response, saying he'd get to it when the truck was up and running again, sending the three women on their way, picking his magazine back up.

Yang turned back to Blake with a smile. "Well there we go. Now we have all day to hang around the town."

Blake's mouth twitched up at the thought. Maybe another day of just hanging around a town wouldn't be too bad. She wouldn't mind stopping by a store and maybe picking up a few more books for the ride. "Alright. Sounds good."

"Well than girls, why don't I treat you to lunch. I know a lovely diner just down the street from here," Glynda said in a cheery tone.

Once they arrive at the diner, the three of them took a seat by the window. Soon enough a waitress came walking over to take their order. Once everything was ordered Glynda sat back in her chair. "So where are you both from?"

Yang rested her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands. "A small town in Texas called Milford."

"This place is twice the size of Milford," Blake added in.

"Wow. that small, eah?" Glynda looked at the girls curiously. She would never placed them as friends if she saw them walking down the street. They are both vastly different from each other. The were like exact opposites of each other actually. She mentally shrugged it off as the whole opposites attract scenario.

"Yeah. Not really much to do, but we manage," Yang said shrugging.

"It's actually nice to be in a small town again." Blake looked out the window at the people passing by. "The last few towns we stopped had been kinda crowded."

They continued on their conversation for the next few minutes. They began to learn that Glynda was actually a teacher up at the high school. They learned she would actually be starting her first year of teaching at this school in the fall before being interrupted. "Ah, Glynda." Everyone turned to see a white haired man with a cane approaching them. "Surprise seeing you here."

"Ah. Mister Ozpin. It's good to see you." Glynda smiled at the man.

"Please Glynda. Cut the formalities, it is summer, and you haven't actually started to teach at the school yet. I'm not your boss right now." The man let out a chuckle. "Who are your friends? I don't believe I've seen them around."

"Right of course." She turned back to face Blake and Yang. "Isaac, this is Blake and Yang. They're traveling up from Texas. And girls." She motioned to Ozpin. "This is Isaac Ozpin. Principle of the local high school."

Blake just nodded to the man as Yang leaned back giving him a bright smile. "Nice to meet ya," Yang said waving at the man.

"The pleasure is all mine. What brings you to Plainville may I ask?"

"Car troubles," Yang said plainly, letting out a sigh.

"Well that's troublesome," Ozpin said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Doesn't help the mechanic can't tow it into town at the moment," Yang rested her chin back in the palm of her hand.

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright and you'll be on the road again soon," Ozpin smiled at the girls. Just then the waitress arrived at their table with their orders. "But, now I see that your food has arrived. So I will leave you to your own devices. It was good to see you Glynda, and it was nice to meet you two." With that, the three said their goodbyes to Ozpin as he took his leave.

After eating, the girls decided to look around the town with Glynda being their guide. They stopped by a few stores and mainly looked around. The only one who bought something was Blake, that being a few books that spiked her interest. As they continued down the street, the sun started to set. Both Blake and Yang were getting rather annoyed that they hadn't received a call from the mechanic about their car. Blake let out a sigh, "Looks like we're gonna have to get a motel."

"It would seem so," Yang dropped her head before turning to Glynda. "Do you think you can bring us to get our things?"

"Of course."

With that assurance, the group went back to where they left Glynda's truck. They climbed in and headed off down the road towards their car. Sure enough, it was still sitting there on the side for the road. By this point the tire was completely deflated. Yang and Blake got out, Grabbing their bags from the trunk and anything they needed from the front seats. They locked the door and threw their belongings into the bed of the truck.

The drive back to the town was mostly silent, apart from a few randoms remarks from Yang. Both of the girls grew confused as instead of pulling into a motel parking lot, they instead pulled into the driveway of a small condo. "Uh?" Yang said confused.

Glynda turned the truck off and smiled to Yang. "Figured you two could bunk at my house. I don't have an extra bedroom, but the couch is a pullout."

Yang smiled back at the woman. It would save almost fifty dollars in the long run, so she was more than okay with this. "Won't bother me." Yang turned and looked to Blake. "But if you have a problem with it, I can take the floor."

Blake stepped out of the cab and looked to her blonde friend. "I'm fine with it." She then went to the bed of the truck, pulling out their bags and handing Yang's to her.

They followed Glynda inside, setting their things down in the livingroom as Glynda turned on the light. "Bathroom is the door on the right of the hallway if you need that. The shower is a little hard to work at times. You have to turn the hot water all the way up then turn the cold on and adjust."

The girls nodded and then discussed who would use the shower first, deciding it to be Blake. While Blake was in the shower, Yang decided to pull out the couch and ready it for them. Once Blake finished, Yang waited a few minutes for the water to reheat before taking her turn.

After showers, it was almost eleven, so they decided to call it a night. Climbing into the bed, Blake took the left side while Yang on the right. Glynda told them she'd be down the hall in her room if they should need anything before turning out the light and retreating to her room. Blake was out almost instantly. Even after sleeping in the same room for a few days, it still amazed Yang at how fast the raven haired girl could fall asleep. She was quite envious of that. Yang rested her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. Maybe, if she were lucky, she'd be able to fall asleep quick tonight. If only she were so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, feedback would be lovely. By the way, I've decided to keep Ride as the permanent name of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... no excuse... here's chapter three...

Every night it was the same thing, Yang would lay in bed until the point she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, her mind racing in a nebulous swirl of disjointed ideas and morbidly depressing emotions. Back at home she would usually distract herself with a movie or a game, but she didn't have that luxury here. Right now she was laying on a pull out couch with her introverted friend while in the living room of a soon to be teacher. She turned her head to the sleeping form of Blake. Her back was to the blonde girl and a soft snore could faintly be heard coming from her. She smiled as her strange relationship with the raven haired girl came to mind. The way they met and became friends was something out of some cheesy romantic comedy.

Yang snorted at the thought. This whole setting was of one of those movies, but she couldn't help but think there was more to it. Obviously there was. Yang wanted to get away from everything: her friends, her sister, her dad. She wanted a break from trying so damn hard to make people happy, focus on herself. Then why the hell did she feel so guilty about it? And what of Blake? What is it that she wanted to get away from? She was still a total blank card to Yang. From the conversations that they have had, Yang managed to pick up that she doesn't have the best home life. But there had to be more than that.

Looking back at the ceiling, Yang let out a small sigh. She really hated her mind for doing this to her. A light turning on in the kitchen pulled Yang from her thoughts. She heard footsteps walking through the kitchen followed by the sound of the refrigerator door opening. More than likely it was Glynda. The sound of her shuffling through the refrigerator filled the air. Soon the door closed and Yang heard her sit down at the table with a huff, followed by the hiss of a can cracking open.

Yang laid there as she listened to the noises from the kitchen. Every now and again a sigh or a groan would be heard. After a few minutes of that, Yang heard Glynda get back up and shuffle over to the refrigerator and repeat the process from earlier. Grabbing her phone, Yang checked the time. It was around two in the morning. Letting out a sigh, Yang rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Glynda looked up as she noticed the messy haired blonde walk into the kitchen. "Yang, what are you still doing up?"

Yang shrugged as she slid down into a chair across from the older blonde. She saw the empty beer can sitting on the table and Glynda took a sip from the one in her hand. "Couldn't sleep."

"Missing home?" Glynda asked, lowering the can from her lips.

Letting out a bitter chuckle, Yang shook her head. "Something like that."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes. Both not really making eye contact. Yang couldn't help but notice that Glynda looked a little tense, guessing it was because she wasn't really expecting the company during her late night drinking session. She began to look the woman over. Something seemed off with her. Yang couldn't quite place it though. Why would someone be up at two in the morning, drinking alone? Well Yang could think of a few reasons actually. She decided to brush it off. "So, Glynda," Yang asked, breaking the silence, "are you actually from here?"

Glynda was taking another sip from her drink as Yang asked the question. "Hmm?" She said lowering the can. "No. I just moved here actually, from a small town in Michigan." She took another sip. "It's a lot like this town actually." Glynda unconsciously let out a sigh.

Yang quirked her head to the side. When most people mentioned home, they normally had a sense of nostalgia about them. When Glynda mentioned home, she said it bitterly. Almost as though she wasn't quite happy about the situation she was in.

Glynda watched as the girl thought, the room enveloped in silence once again. This time it was Glynda's turn to break the silence. "So, what's this road trip all about?"

Yang's head shot up at the question, giving the woman a perplexed look. That caused Glynda to chuckle. "I mean like why? To recapture your youth or something. Believe me, you both are plenty youthful. Or was it a sense of adventure?"

"Take your pick," the blonde shrugged, debating telling Glynda her actual reasoning. She decided to just redirect the question. "Why do ya ask?"

"Just curious I guess," The older of the two took another sip from her drink. "I mean you and Blake, you're not two people most would typically picture going on a summer road trip together."

Yang chuckled at the thought. "Yeah. I guess." She rested her head in the palm of her hand. Things quieted again. The only sound was the occasional sigh from Glynda. Her mind went back to a conversation from earlier. Back when they were in the diner. Yang didn't quite notice it at the time but she remembered the same, but slightly more covered, bitter tone when she was talking about teaching. Yang looked up from her palm and met Glynda's eyes. "Is this really what you want to do?"

Glynda choked in surprise on her drink, letting out a cough as she looked to the teen. Her face was still shocked as even as when she asked the question. "What?"

"This," Yang motioned around her. "All of this. The teaching. The town. Everything. Is this what you want?"

"Fuck," Glynda muttered under her breath as she set the can down on the table, crossing her arms. She let out a long sigh. "No," she stated simply. "It wasn't my original plan. More of a back up plan actually." Why was she telling a seventeen year old girl this. Why was she confiding in her?

Yang sat up at this point. "What was it then? And why the change?"

"Well," Glynda began to speak, sighing again. She couldn't believe she was actually confiding in this girl. "My original plan was to move to Los Angeles and attempt to become an actress and get away from home."

Yang watched as the woman looked up to her. Yang could level with that. She too was currently on a trip away from home. She nodded for the woman to continue.

"Well the summer after I graduated, I took what money I saved up and moved out to California." She leaned back in her chair, picking her beer up from the table. "I burned through that money so fast. Los Angeles was not cheap at all," She said with a hollow chuckle. "If it wasn't for the few friends I made letting me stay at their places while I searched for a job while also auditioning for parts, I would've been home a lot sooner than I was."

"Sounds like it was pretty rough." Both of the blondes looked over to see Blake standing in the entryway from the livingroom to kitchen.

XxxxXxxxX

Blake was awoken by the sound of voices. She could hear them coming from the kitchen. Rolling over, she saw that Yang was no longer in her spot and that a light was coming from the kitchen. She listened to the voices a bit more, quickly identifying them as Yang and Glynda. What were they doing up this late? Blake was confused. She could've sworn she remembered Yang getting in the bed and Glynda heading down the hall to her room. Why were they both up now at, Blake checked her phone, two thirty in the morning. Covering her eyes with her forearm, Blake let out a sigh.

Deciding to listen in on the conversation, hoping to let it soothe her back into a slumber, Blake covered her head with the blanket. She heard Glynda mention something about her and Yang being a mix matched friendship. Blake chuckled at that. That was an understatement if she ever heard one. Her relationship with Yang then crossed her mind. Yang was actually her first friend since Adam left her behind. The crimson haired boy crossed her mind, causing her face to scrunch up. She didn't want to think of him. He was nothing but a bad memory of times forgotten now.

She was glad she had Yang now though. It was nice to have someone she could once again call friend. Someone she could talk to. Well, more listen to. Yang was the talker of the two, but Blake was fine with that. Yang always had a multitude of stories to tell. No matter the situation. It was nice. She filled the empty silence she had grown accustomed too. It was a welcomed change. She didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Blake was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Glynda choke on something. When she spoke she sounded surprised. She listened to what Yang said. Something about what Glynda wanted. She heard the older blonde mutter something, but couldn't quite make out what it was. Blake sat up and a swung her legs over the side of the bed. She heard Yang ask another question about what she really wanted. Blake moved over and stood, leaning against the wall as Glynda explained how she wanted to be an actress. "Sounds like it was pretty rough," Blake spoke as she folded her arms behind her back.

The two girls at the table turned to face her. "Oh, Blake." Yang spoke, slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" Glynda asked, shooting Blake a sympathetic look.

"No. It's fine. Dream wasn't that good anyway," Blake noticed Yang giving her a concerned look. Her mind shot back to the first night. When she had the nightmare, and how Yang acted concerned when she awoke from it. "I'm fine Yang. Nothing to worry about," She gave the girl a soft smile, hopefully reassuring her.

Yang smiled back and turned her attention back to Glynda motioning for her to continue.

Glynda sighed, hoping that Blake's interruption would cause the blonde to drop the subject. "After about a year, I ran out of money and couldn't find a job. All my auditions fell through." Glynda took a long drink from her can, emptying it. "Had to call home. Have my parents buy me a plane ticket back home. I felt so bad. I failed. I didn't make it and I had to rely on my parents." She was silent for a moment. "I cried when I saw them at the airport waiting for me. Felt like an absolute disgrace."

Blake watched the woman. She looked like it was still eating her. Blake could relate on some note. She could draw parallels between this and her and Yang's trip. Both of their parents had told them to call if they needed anything. Neither of them wanted to. This trip was supposed to be away from all that. They didn't want help from their parents.

"After that, I hung around home for a bit. Eventually I realised I actually had to get up and do something. So I decided to start taking classes." Glynda dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Four years later and I had my bachelor's degree. Still wanted out of my hometown though. So I applied to schools around the country. None would take me because of the distance. Eventually I got a call from Isaac Ozpin saying that he'd love to have me. So I came out here in the fall and started looking around for a house. Once all that was settled, I moved in a couple months ago," Silence filled the room. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally Glynda spoke again. "I guess I'm just still angry about the whole thing. This isn't what I want to do. This town reminds me so much of home that it feels like I hadn't even left."

"Things don't always go the way you want them. Sometimes things happen and completely cause your plans to kilter." Blake looked to Yang, giving the girl a small smile. If it wasn't for the energetic blonde, Blake would probably still be holed up in the library, or trying to find ways to ignore her family. Instead, she was on a once in a lifetime adventure.

Yang shot Blake a knowing smile before turning her gaze to Glynda. She knew what Blake meant by that statement. She felt a sense of pride in it.

"Being here in this town. Being a teacher. Owning a condo. Feels like I'm already settling down. It honestly makes me feel old, ya know?" Glynda was still looking up at the ceiling.

Yang looked at the woman. There was absolutely no way Glynda was old. Yang looked out past Glynda, through the glass slider and into the back yard. She saw the small inground pool for the condo resident's public use. An idea hatched in the girl's brain. "Hey Glynda," Yang said as she stood up from her seat, walking towards the slider, Blake's eyes following her. Glynda looked at the teen, now standing next to her. She turned to face Glynda with a big smile plastered across her face. "You wanna know what makes me feel young?"

Glynda's face fell flat. "You are young," She let out a sigh, "but what?"

Yang moved in close to her face as a devious grin began to spread. "Skinny dipping."

Both Blake and Glynda looked at the girl with wide eyes. "What?" Glynda cocked an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

Yang looked out the window to the pool, a smile spread wide across her face. "Of course I'm serious," She turned back to look at the older woman. "It's almost three in the morning. Nobody is gonna see us."

Glynda began to consider Yang's words. True it was almost three and nobody was going to be awake. There isn't a sign or anything posted saying that the pool has designated hours. She hadn't gone skinny dipping since she was in high school. Maybe it would get her out of this funk she was in. It wouldn't hurt to try.

She looked up at Yang. She was smiling brightly, waiting for Glynda to answer. Her smile was quite infectious, causing a grin to spread across Glynda's face. "Alright," she got up from her chair and opened the slider door. "Let's do this then," she said as she began to pull off her shirt, walking out onto the patio.

"Hell yeah! Now that's the spirit!" Yang shouted as she followed the woman out the door. She heard Blake let out a sigh behind her.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Blake said with a look of disbelief.

As soon as Glynda was free from her sweatpants and panties, she ran across the lawn. "You only live once!" She shouted as she leapt forward into the pool with a splash.

Yang let out a laugh as she started to pull off her shorts. "Dude, midlife crisis' are freaking scary."

"She's only, like, thirty," Blake added as she watched the blonde strip, freeing herself from her shorts. Blake noticed Yang's bare butt as she dropped her garments onto the brick patio. She felt the heat rise to her face as she turned around and looked up.

This didn't go unnoticed by Yang who decided the tease the raven haired girl. "You can look Blake," She began in a flirtatious tone as she pulled her shirt off over her head. "I'm not shy." The blonde gave a teasing wink.

Blake felt her face grow even more hot at that comment. "God damn it Yang." "The stars are really interesting tonight, okay?"

Yang laughed at the girl. "Alright. Don't get too caught up in them though. Come for a swim." She ran out across the yard and jumped into the pool. "Incoming!" She yelled just before she hit the water.

She watched as the blonde ran across the lawn. Watching as she popped up from the water, laughing. Blake couldn't help but admire the girl. Yang was quite beautiful. Blake would happily admit that. Just not out loud. She also sometimes wished she could be as outgoing as Yang. The girl was incredibly infectious. Her personality began to wear off on you after a while. Proven by the fact that Blake was actually willing to go skinny dipping. Once stripped of her clothing, Blake bolted across the yard and into the pool. When she resurfaced she was laughing rather loudly. Opening her eyes, she noticed the two blondes staring at her. "What?"

Yang's cheeky smile only grew. "That's the most I've ever heard you laugh."

A blush spread across Blake's face again. "What? I've never done anything like this before," She said, reverting back to her timid nature. Yang laughed as she splashed the girl with water. "You better run Xiao Long," Blake then lunged forward and tackled the laughing blonde, pulling them both under the water.

After a bit Blake began to grow comfortable around the other two naked women. It seemed almost natural as they horsed around in the water.

"Welcome to the gun show!" Yang yelled as she stood on the side of the pool flexing, unknown to her that Blake was lurking behind her. Blake ran forward and pulled Yang into the pool with her, causing the girl to yelp in surprise.

Glynda didn't get as into it as the younger two girls. She did find herself laughing quite a bit at them though. It was fun just watching the two mess around with each other. Every now and again Glynda would join in, but normally chose to wait on the side and make sure they didn't kill each other.

Eventually the trio climbed out of the pool and made their way back to Glynda's patio. They recovered their clothing from the ground as Glynda quickly slipped inside to grab some towels.

"Thanks Yang," Blake suddenly said.

"Huh?" Yang turned to look at the girl who was giving her a smile.

"You let me come out of my shell for a bit. Not something I typically do. So, thanks."

Yang waved her off with a smile. "Pft. It was nothing. Anytime."

Glynda returned with the towels, throwing both Blake and Yang one. "Dry off. It's almost five. We need some rest."

The girls complied and dried themselves off, pulling their clothes back on. They all went back inside and headed to their respective spots. Now that the excitement was wearing off, Yang could feel the fatigue overtaking her. It wasn't long after her head hit the pillow that she succumbed to sleep.

XxxxXxxxX

Yang was awoken by her phone ringing. She scrambled to grab her phone as she let out a loud groan. She had not slept nearly long enough. Once she had her phone, she slid the answer slider across the screen, putting it to her ear. "Mmm, hello," Yang said groggily.

A man with an English accent answered back. "Yeah, hello. Is this Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah," Yang answered as she rubbed her eye.

"This is Gavin with Main Street Auto Repair. We managed to get your car towed in this morning."

Yang sat up at that. "Dude, that's great."

"Yeah. So we looked at the registration and it says the vehicle is registered to a Blake Belladonna. So before we do any actual work on it, we're gonna need her approval."

Yang looked over to see Blake beginning to sit up. "What's up?" She said, letting out a yawn.

Yang pulled her phone away from her ear, as she could hear sounds of someone working in the garage in the background. "We need to go to the mechanic's and you need to sign off for them to work on your car."

Blake nodded as she got out of the bed and wandered over to her bag. "Alright. Let's get dressed then." Blake pulled out a change of clothes from her bag. "I'll go wake Glynda, tell them we'll be by shortly."

Yang pulled the phone back to her ear as Blake wandered off towards the bathroom. "We'll be by in a bit." After hearing the mechanic agree, Yang hung up her phone, letting it drop to the floor next to her. She stretched her arms above her head. A satisfying pop noise came from her back causing her to relax and let out a deep sigh of relief. Yang hopped of the bed, grabbing some clothes for her to change in to.

By the time Yang had changed, Blake had returned from waking Glynda. She walked into the living room as Yang was pulling on her Beacon High hoodie. She gave Yang a quizzical look. She has rarely seen the girl not wearing the jacket over the course of the trip. Even in this summer weather. If Yang was to hot she would just roll up the sleeves. Curiosity got the better of Blake this time. "Hey Yang." the blonde looked to her. "Why do you always have that hoodie on?"

Yang shrugged. "I just do. I sort of have an affinity for being warm. I've always been like this. At least that's what my dad says." Yang gave Blake a cheeky smile as she watched the girl also pull on a jacket. "You're also kinda preaching to the choir there."

Blake looked down to her purple and grey hoodie. "Well it's a light jacket not that heavy thing," Blake argued back as she pointed to Yang. "Plus it's only ten in the morning right now. It hasn't warmed up yet."

"Relax. I'm only teasing," The blonde let out a chuckle.

The two decided to start cleaning up the living room as they waited for Glynda. Blake folded the blankets and took the pillows as Yang folded up the couch. After she was finished with that, she helped Blake with the blankets.

By the time they finished, Glynda was waiting in the kitchen for them with her keys in hand. "Alright. You two ready?" The two girls nodded as they hopped into the truck and threw their belongings in the bed. Both Yang and Blake noticed that Glynda seemed a lot less tense today. It seemed as though she had a whole new energy about her.

Once they reached the repair shop, Blake and Yang climbed out. Glynda opted to wait in the truck for them.

Stepping in the door, Blake noticed two men sitting behind the desk today chatting. One of them was the same guy as yesterday, while the other looked younger and had a head of wild hair that looked like he just woke up. He was scratching his beard while the man with tattoos was talking to him.

"So I told my wife about the dream and she called me a fucking idiot. That she doesn't care who I have sex with in my dreams," the tattooed man said with a chuckle.

"I find it funny that you cock block yourself in your own dreams," the younger guy said with an english accent. He then turned his head to see the two girls walking up to the desk. "Hello," he said as he stood from his chair. "Are you the people here for the car we had to tow this morning?"

Blake nodded as she stepped forward. "Yes. I'm Blake Belladonna. The owner of the car," she said as she pulled out her driver's license, handing it to the man.

He took the card and looked it over. Nodding as he confirmed the name to the match the registration. "Alright. Well before you got here, Geoff gave your vehicle standard look over and we noticed that your car is also well over do for an oil change. Would you also like to do that while you're here? We won't charge you for the tow since uh," the man scratched the back of his head. "Since I was the reason we couldn't tow it yesterday."

"Yeah. All because you backed over the spare transmission I had lying out back and tore the drive shaft out," Geoff said in a matter of fact tone. "How did you do that anyway?"

"Well the roads here are strange and I thought…"

Geoff cut him off. "Gavin, you were in a back parking lot. Not a road. You're just an idiot." The tattooed man was laughing at his friend's stupidity.

"Okay. I wasn't paying attention. How 'bout that? I'm not stupid."

"You thought headlight fluid was a thing."

"I… Uh…" He couldn't find anything to counter with. "I'm just gonna go shut up now." Gavin turned back to face Blake, who had a very confused look on her face. "So?"

Blake snapped back to reality after trying to process what she just heard. "Uh... yeah. Sure. How much will the total be?"

"Well the tire is an easy fix. Just have to find and plug the hole." He handed Blake her license back. "The oil change will be about thirty dollars so…" He turned to Geoff who was already typing on the computer.

"Forty seven, ninety five."

"Okay,' Blake began as she pulled out her wallet. "Sounds good." She handed the money to Gavin who then put it in the register and gave Blake her change.

"It'll be about an hour or so, so feel free to hang around here or whatever," Geoff said with a shrug.

The two girls decided to go back out to Glynda and see if there was anything they could do for an hour. Glynda thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything so she came up with a simple idea. "Well out of thanks for the fun time last night. I'll treat you two to breakfast."

After the group got their food, they returned to the repair shop to see the car sitting in the parking lot. Stepping out of Glynda's truck, Blake and Yang grabbed their bags from the back and returned them to Blake's car. Before getting in the car the two turned back to face Glynda.

Glynda stepped forward to them with a smile spread across her face. "I'd like to thank you two."

"For what?" Yang asked confused.

"For showing me how to relax. Have fun. I was a bit stressed out over the whole thing."

Yang shifted her weight to her right leg, putting her hand on her hip and smiled to the woman while Blake folded her arms behind her back. "It was a pleasure, and thank you for allowing us to stay at your house." Blake said with a nod.

"Oh please. It was no problem. I know how it is to live on a budget." The older blonde let out a chuckle. She looked the girls over. She couldn't help but be grateful for what they did. After saying their final goodbyes, Glynda wished them a safe trip as they climbed into the red car, saying goodbye one last time before they started it and drove off.

"So, where to next Yang?" Blake said as she looked over to the blonde, slouched in the passenger seat.

Yang grabbed her chin as she started to think. "Well I'm still thinking North." Yang looked over to the black haired girl. "So Nebraska then. Sound good partner?"

Blake let out a small chuckle. "Partner? What are we now? Cowboys?"

"We are from Texas."

"Point taken," Blake popped a tape in the player, "Nebraska it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this project is getting... weird for me... I still love it... I'm just having some troubles writing it... mainly up in chapter five... maybe I'll hop ahead to other chapters and then come back when I think I got it down...


	4. Chapter 4

Blake looked up from her book to check the timer on the washing machine. Noticing it still had a half hour left, Blake let out a sigh and looked out the window of the laundromat. It was the middle of the night and Yang decided they should stop at said laundromat and wash their clothes. Blake had to agree with Yang. The only brought a certain amount of clothing for the trip and it was getting to be about time to wash some of it. She wondered where the Blonde ran off too anyway. It was in the middle of a twenty four hour strip mall in the middle of nowhere, Nebraska.

Deciding to go and find Yang, Blake stood up and looked around the nearly empty laundromat. She was actually the only person in here beside the counter attendee. She figured Yang would be in one of the other shops, maybe the Seven Eleven next door. Walking into the convenience store, book still in hand, Blake scanned for a head of Blonde messy hair. She smiled when she saw her at an old arcade machine shoved away in the corner. As she approached Yang she could hear the sounds of the arcade machine. The sounds of grunting and old sounding punching noises. "What's up?" Blake asked as she leaned against the nearby shelf.

"Kicking Goro's big ugly ass," Yang said not even looking at the girl as she continued mashing the buttons.

"What?" Blake said confused.

"You've never played Mortal Kombat have you?" Yang asked. "Hell yeah!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air as the machine said something about a fatality in a booming voice.

"Can't say I have." Blake said as she smiled at the girl's excitement.

Yang turned around to face Blake as she leaned against the machine. "You're missing out. Care to give it a shot?" Yang pointed over her shoulder to the machine with her thumb.

"I'll pass. Not really the video game type."

"You totally seem like you could be." Yang shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" Blake looked to the blonde to see her shrug again.

"Just the whole introvert thing." Yang turned back to face the machine. "Ruby was the same way until a few years ago. She used to just hang out in her room and play video games all day. A lot of the times I would join her."

"What changed?" The raven haired girl asked curiously.

"She met Weiss." Yang was almost completely warped back into the game. Occasionally muttering a curse when she got hit.

"That rich girl?"

"Yep," Yang said popping the P. "They met when Ruby accidently spilled some coffee on her when she was out once." Yang swore loudly as her character died in the game. The words game over appeared across the screen and Yang began to dig through her pockets for more quarters, frowning when she came up empty handed. She turned back around to face Blake. "Their friendship was a bit err… destructive at first. They would argue about stupid things. Eventually they found common ground. Apparently Weiss was a bit of a homebody herself, being the daughter of a wealthy family leads to seclusion apparently." Blake nodded as she listened to Yang talk. "They're practically inseparable now."

Yang pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. It was only a bit past midnight. Maybe Ruby would still be awake. As it turned out, the Seven Eleven had WiFi. Yang pulled her Skype up on her phone and pressed the button to call Ruby. Not even three seconds later the screen flashed as Ruby's face appeared on the screen. "Yang!" She yelled loudly through the speaker, causing the blonde to pull away from her phone in surprise. "You called!" She gave a bright smile to Yang.

"Hey little sis," Yang said returning the smile.

Ruby tried to look past her sister in confusion. "Where are you right now?"

Yang leaned against the arcade machine. "A Seven Eleven in the middle of nowhere."

"Why?"

"Had to do laundry." Yang shrugged. "It's in the same strip mall of the laundromat and they had a Mortal Kombat machine."

Ruby shook her head as she let out a laugh. "That is just like you. Lose all your quarters yet?"

"Geez you make it sound like I'm bad at it."

"You are Yang. You could never beat Uncle Qrow at it."

"That's because he cheated!" Yang said back defensively.

Ruby laughed at her sister. "No, you were just bad at it."

"You know what? Forget you." Yang covered her camera with her thumb as she spoke in a mock hurt voice.

Blake just opened her book back up and began to read as the two sisters conversed. She vaguely listened in on them, smiling occasionally as one of them said something humorous. She looked up when she heard her name mentioned only to see Yang looking at her. "What?"

"Ruby asked if you were enjoying the trip." Yang shot Blake a smile.

Blake looked up for a second before giving her answer. The events of the previous week shooting through her mind. She looked back to Yang and the girl on the phone screen. "It's been an experience so far."

Ruby smiled back at Blake. "Sounds like fun. I hope Yang hasn't annoyed you to much."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

Blake let out a chuckle. "She's really not. At least so far."

A voice was heard yelling from another room through the phone. "Oh crap. That's dad. Sorry Yang. Gotta go." She looked over to Blake. " Bye Blake. Nice to meet you."

Blake waved at the girl. "Later Rubbles. Tell Dad I said hey." Ruby gave a thumbs up as the call ended. Yang clicked the lock button on her phone, slipping it back into her pocket as a smile spread across her face.

"You know it's hard to think you two are sisters."

Yang looked over to the raven haired girl. "You think?"

"Yeah. You don't really look alike all too much."

Yang began to rub the back of her neck. "Yeah. We get that a lot more than you'd think."

Blake marked the page in her book and closed it, lowering it to her side. She let out a yawn, covering her mouth with the back of her free hand. "Come on. Let's get this laundry done. I'm pretty tired."

XxxxXxxxX

The girls looked at the car. They decided to sleep in the car that night as there wasn't a motel around for miles. It wouldn't be the first time they slept in the car, which is why they were slightly hesitant. Last time, they tried to sleep with the front seats laid back. Sadly neither of them could get comfortable and they both slept terrible that night. The day after was fueled by a lot of coffee.

"Well," Yang began, hesitant to throw out the idea because she didn't know how Blake would react. "We could both sleep in the backseat together." Not that she minded at all.

Blake looked over to her. "Wouldn't it be a bit awkward though?"

"Maybe. But we did do it at Glynda's," the blonde said with a shrug.

"Yeah. but that was on a pull out. We had like a foot of space between us."

Yang pondered for a moment. "Well we could sleep feet to head."

"I guess that'd work." With it decided the two climbed into the backseat of the car and laid down in the back seat. They pulled the blanket they brought with them over the top of them and closed there eyes.

Surprisingly Yang's mind wasn't acting up as bad. Sure it still kept her awake for a bit longer than she would've liked, but it wasn't too bad. She found Blake's soft rhythmic snores relaxing.

She was about to drift off when suddenly Blake's foot smashed into her face. "Mother fucker!" Yang yelled out loudly, clutching her nose as she shot up. Something with a copper taste was leaking into her mouth. "Shit!"

Blake sat up as well, obviously awoken by Yang's yelling. She looked to the blonde and could see her clutching her face. She hit the dome light so she could see what happened. When the light filled the car, she took a good look at the girl. There was blood running down Yang's face and the front of her shirt. "What the hell happened?"

"You kicked me in the fucking face!"

Blake started to shoot Yang a flurry of apologies as she climbed out of the car as not to cover Blake's car in blood. Once outside of the vehicle, Yang started to wipe her face with her shirt that was already covered in blood. "Son of a shit."

"Oh my god Yang. I'm so sorry!" Blake said as she scrambled out of the car. Her voice filled with concern. The girl just waved her off as she stuck her nose in the air in an effort to try and stop the bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Yang's voice was very nasally. "I think."

"Damn. I'm so sorry Yang."

"It's fine Blake." Yang wiped her face down again. "It was my idea to sleep like that anyway. I didn't take you for a kicker." Yang shot Blake a smirk.

"You look like shit." She really did too. In the lights of the parking lot, Blake could see the blood that was still on her face and in her mouth. She looked like she just lost a fight.

"Thank you. I try my hardest." Yang's voice was oozing sarcasm. "Mind getting me a water so I can wash the blood out of my mouth. I don't know about you, but I hate the taste of copper."

Blake walked over and popped the trunk of the car, opening the cooler. She pulled out a bottle of water and returned to the bleeding girl. "Here."

Yang happily took the water as she let her shirt drop back down. "Good news. I think most of the bleeding has stopped." She still sounded like she had a congested nose. She opened the bottle a took a drink from it, swishing the liquid around before spitting it back out.

Blake walked back to the car and pulled a flashlight out of the glove box. Walking back to Yang, she clicked the light on, shining her with it. Yang spat out more water as the light hit her. She still had a lot of blood on her face. "You may wanna go into the bathroom and wash off."

Yang looked over to the convenience store. "Yeah. They'll probably call the cops as soon as I walk through the door. Think I killed someone or somethin' like that."

"You honestly just look like you just lost a fight."

"Pft. I'm Yang Xiao Long. I don't lose fights." Yang gave a hearty laugh.

Blake crossed her arms and smirked. "I don't know. You didn't even put a scratch on me."

Yang opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it as she let out a sigh. "Fair point." Yang shuffled over to the car to grab one of her spare tee shirts. "I'll be back."

Blake waited for Yang to return, leaning against the car, looking around the surrounding area. It was a nice night. Quiet too. The air was warm. Once the blonde returned, she shined the light on her again. All the blood was washed off her face and she no longer looked like she just tried to devour something alive.

"So. Back to back then?"

Blake gave her a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Sleeping. Back to back. I don't wanna get kicked in the face again." Blake nodded. It would have to work.

As they laid down, Blake ended up with her face squashed into the backrest of the seat. She asked if Yang could give her some room, to which the blonde complied. Soon though, the blonde slipped off the seat and onto the floor.

She let out a loud, audible groan. "I hate to break it to you but we may have to spoon." Yang deadpanned, although she wasn't opposed to the idea.

Blake rolled onto her back and stared at the roof of the car. It wasn't a terrible idea. They were both mature. Well she was at least. Yang was… well Yang was something else but she was sure Yang would be mature about this. The both wanted sleep. It was a mutual agreement for the benefit of them both. "Okay. But I'm the big spoon."

"Deal."

Yang climbed back up onto the seat and let her body slide into place against Blake. The girl was quite warm and very comfy. Yang smiled as she snuggled further back into the girl. She found herself already drifting off into sleep.

Blake's arm draped over Yang as she pulled the covers over them. Blake would have to admit this was a good idea. It was actually rather comfortable and Yang's body gave off a very comfortable amount of heat. She could actually get used to this.

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning, after a quick trip into the Seven Eleven, they were on the road again. After a few hours on the road, Blake had come to the conclusion that Nebraska was boring. It was all flat land and fields. Nothing exciting to look at while she drove. She didn't even have Yang's usual commentary, for she was asleep in the passenger seat. She stole a quick glance at the sleeping blonde. They bought painkillers for her and they ended up knocking her right out. The skin around her nose was a dark purple color. She must have jerked hard in her sleep to do that much damage.

Blake ended up digging through their small collections of tapes, eventually settling on one. She slipped it into the tape player and music soon began to play through the speakers. She relaxed further into seat as she let out a sigh. Glancing out the window she looked out into the field. They seemed to go on for miles. Every now and again, she would see people out working in them.

After what seemed like hours, Blake began to hear Yang shuffling to her right. The blonde leaned up, turning her head to Blake, letting out a yawn. "Well hey there sleeping beauty," Blake said putting extra emphasis on beauty.

"Don't patronize me." Yang gave the driver a flat look, prompting Blake to laugh.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"Spare me. It looks like someone smashed a plum into my nose. Oh wait. That was you, and it was your foot," Yang said with a fake angry tone.

Blake's smile fell flat. "I'm still really sorry about that Yang."

Yang slumped down in her seat, letting out another yawn. She gave the girl a small grin. "I'm only teasing you. It's completely fine. I've had worse."

"Oh have you now?"

"Yeah," Yang confirmed. "In middle school I got in a fight with this ass who was picking on Ruby. I easily could've taken him, but his friends decided to jump in. Got the crap kicked outta me." Yang let out a hollow chuckle.

The two continued to talk as they drove. By the time nightfall came around, they were coming up to a town. The two could see the lights of it shining in the sky as they pulled off the freeway exit. They began to talk about where they would stay for the night. "I really don't wanna spend money and stay in a motel tonight," Yang said with a shrug. She honestly wanted to sleep in the car again. With Blake. The girl was surprisingly warm and comfy.

Blake agreed with the girl. They could always use the money for something else, or the car if it were to break again. So they decided to sleep in the parking lot of a public park in the middle of a suburb. That way they could use the restrooms to get ready for the night.

Yang stretched as she climbed out of the car, taking a good look around her surroundings when something caught her eye. An idea hatched in the blonde's mind. "Say Blake, how are you with heights?"

Blake shot her a confused look. "I'm fine with it. Why?" Yang pointed out towards the park. Blake followed her finger and found it pointing to a rather large oak tree. About halfway up the tree was a decent sized tree house with steps leading up to it.

"Wanna sleep in a tree?" Yang turned to face Blake. A grin spread wide across her face. "It is a really nice night."

The idea didn't sound half bad. They did have enough blankets to make it comfortable. The fresh air would be nice. "Alright. Sounds nice."

With it decided, the girls grabbed their things and went to freshen up for the night in the restroom. Afterwards, making their way up the steps of the tree house with the blankets and whatever else they may need. They ended up laying a little bit closer to each other than necessary, but neither of them minded. It helped both of them drift off to sleep easily.

XxxxXxxxX

Blake was awoken the next morning by something cold and wet brushing against her face. She pulled her head back but whatever it was brushed against her face again. She started to hear a sniffing noise coming from the source followed by what sounded like someone yelling from outside the tree house. Blake opened her eyes to see a black nose slide over her eye, obviously the source of the sniffing. She jolted her head back in surprise. Before her was a golden retriever sniffing her face.

She let out a yell as she scrambled backward. Blake hated dogs. She eventually scrambled back into the corner of the tree house.

Yang sat up at the sound of Blake screaming. She turned to look at the girl backed into the corner as a dog came walking up to her. Yang let out a squeal as the dog happily came up to her, letting her pet it.

"Daisy what are you…" A scrawny blonde boy came running in through the tree house only to stop when he spotted the girls. He gave them a confused look as his eyes scanned between Yang and Blake. "Uh…"

Blake stayed in the corner as Yang continued to pet the dog who was wagging its tail happily. Yang looked up to the boy. He looked as though he was still only in middle school. "Hey," she said with a cheery smile. "This is your dog I take it?"

"Uh… yeah," The boy responded, still confused. He looked around the room some more, noticing the bags and blankets. "I'm sorry, but did you sleep here?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yup."

"Are you homeless or something?"

Yang let out a laugh. "No. We're just traveling through town. We didn't feel like sleeping in our car again."

The dog walked away from Yang and trotted over to Blake, causing the girl to curl up more in her spot in the corner. The boy noticed the girl's discomfort. "Daisy. Get over here." The dog happily complied at the boy's voice and turned to come over to him.

Yang looked over to Blake concerned. She was about to say something when the boy started talking again.

"I'm really sorry about her. She got off her leash and she really likes people." He grabbed ahold of the leash that was dangling from the collar.

Yang wandered over to Blake who hadn't moved from her spot yet. "Hey Blake, are you okay?" Blake just curled up more if it were even possible as Yang put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Blake. She's harmless."

"I don't care. I don't like dogs." Blake's words were muffled by her knees, but Yang could hear the fear in her voice. It was obvious this was more than a simple dislike of dogs.

"I'll bring her outside." The boy said as he turned to walk out the door. "I'm Jaune by the way."

Blake eased up a bit as the dog left the room. "Come on. Let's go get dressed." Yang removed her hand from Blake's shoulder as she walked over to her duffle bag, handing Blake's to her.

Blake took her bag and slowly began to make her way for the door. She peeked her head out the door, satisfied when she saw the boy, Jaune, and his dog in the playground area of the park. She exited the tree house and made her way down to the restroom.

Yang gathered the blankets off the floor, grabbing the rest of her things and making her way down the tree house. Deciding she'd change in a little bit, she made her way back to the car and began stuffing everything inside. Afterwards, she made her way over to the boy who was now sitting on one of the benches with his dog at his feet.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Daisy," He apologized again.

"It's completely fine. You couldn't have known we were up there, or how Blake would react. I didn't even know." Yang gave the boy a reassuring smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Yang, and the other girl, obviously, is Blake."

Jaune took the girl's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." He looked over to see Blake walk right past them and over to the car.

Yang watched as Blake threw her bag into the car and she pulled a book out of the backseat. She took a seat on the hood of the car, obviously not wanting to go near the boy and his dog. She turned her attention back to the boy. "So, what are you doing out here so early?"

He looked down to his dog. "Had to take Daisy for her morning walk." Jaune looked over his shoulder quickly, back to the entrance of the park. "I was also supposed to meet a friend here, but she's not here yet."

Blake looked over to the two blondes. She couldn't help but feel a bit upset that she was completely avoiding Yang over a simple fear. Rubbing the edge of the page between her thumb and index finger, Blake looked back down. So maybe it was more than a simple fear. She looked back over to see Yang looking at her, giving her a concerned look. Blake just smiled back, hoping Yang would take it as her saying that she was okay.

Letting out a sigh, she noticed a car pull up, pulling into a space on the other side of the parking lot. Two adults got out followed by a red haired girl. The girl walked out past her parents and into the park. She was wearing what looked to be a little league softball uniform, with a duffle bag in tow. She walked up to where Jaune and Yang sat, greeting them enthusiastically.

"Juane? Why aren't you in uniform. We have a game today." She said, getting into the boy's face.

The boy nervously scratched the back of his head letting out a chuckle. "I was just thinking of watching today."

The girl's shoulders drooped. "But Jaune, we need you."

"We both know that's a lie. I'm pretty average." Jaune noticed the confused look on Yang's face. "Oh uh Yang, this is my friend Pyrrha."

Yang beamed at the girl and held out her hand. "Hi."

Pyrrha took Yang's hand and shook it. "Hi." She turned her attention back to Jaune. "How'd you two meet?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head again. "Daisy kinda woke her and her friend up," the boy said as he pointed over to the girl on the car.

The redhead looked over to the car, then back to her blond friend. "Either way, you should play, I got a spare uniform that should fit you."

Jaune looked to her before letting out a sigh. "Alright. I suppose." He then looked over to Yang. "You wanna hold on to Daisy while we play?"

Yang smiled at the boy. "Sure. Just uh, let me tell Blake." Yang got up from her spot on the bench and began her walk over to Blake, who was already looking at her. She gave Blake a wave as she got closer to the car. "Yo, Blakey."

"Blakey?" Choosing to ignore the nickname, she closed her book. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go watch their game? Jaune asked me to watch his dog while they played." Yang stopped as she got next to the car, popping her hip out to one side.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine right here." Blake didn't want to be near the dog.

Yang deflated at the girl's refusal. "Alright I guess. If you need me, I'll just be at the fields over there," Yang said as she pointed to the other side of the park.

"I'll be sure to do that."

As Yang stalked off, she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder to the girl. She might have to ask her about the whole dog thing later, when they get back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... This is the last of what I have written so far... Chapter 5 is being a pain in my ass to write... So if that doesn't show up for awhile... I'm sorry. But here's this. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY or any of it's character in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Title is subject to change. It's just a temporary place holder until i can think of something better. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me. Also, the other chapters will come... eventually. I have chapter one up right now just the gauge the interest people have in it. To decide how frequently I should be working on this. So thank you very much for reading and please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
